


Legos and Life.

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic McDanno, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Legos, M/M, Newly established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Steve spends the day building cars with Charlie. And maybe something else.





	Legos and Life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Build. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Also please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

“Danno, Danno, Come look at what me and Uncle Steve did!” Danny heard Charlie call as soon as the door closed behind him.

Danny was tired but the happiness in Charlie’s voice lifted his spirits. Loosening his tie and undoing his cuffs he headed toward his sons room.

Danny found the two of them sprawled out on their stomachs in the middle of the room. Around them were a myriad of Lego cars and vehicles. Some of them Danny recognized from the sets that Charlie had but a few were obviously devised by the two of them.

“Well, well, well, it looks like the two of you have been busy.” Danny nodded to the Legos. Charlie had a small mountain of the things. Not a day went by that Danny wasn’t stepping on one of the damn things, he needed to remember to send _thank you_ cards to his family for feeding Charlies collection.

“I built a police car, and fire truck, and a helicopter,” Charlie enthusiastically, and unnecessarily, pointed out each of the vehicles as he spoke, “And Uncle Steve made these. He said they’re stealth planes and space ships. Aren’t they cool looking?” Charlie pointed out the three vaguely plane shaped vehicles that had obviously been built from Charlie’s Creative Bucket.

“They’re very cool looking," Danny smiled as Steve blushed, “I bet Uncle Steve designed them after stuff he saw in the Navy.”

“Did you Uncle Steve?” Charlie asked excitedly.

Steve moved up to sit cross-legged and pulled Charlie into his lap, dwarfing the small boy with his long arms.

“That’s classified info kiddo. But I _can_ tell you that I did see some pretty cool stuff as a SEAL.” Steve replied as he settled Charlie into his lap with an affectionate smile. Danny felt warmth rise up in his chest at the sight of his two favorite boys cuddled together.

“What’s classified mean?” Charlie asked curiously.

Danny had to smirk a little at this. Steve’s usual go to whenever someone asked about classified stuff was the classic, “I could tell you but then I’d have to kill you”, but he knew Steve wouldn’t say such things to Charlie. Danny couldn’t wait to see what he came up with.

“Well classified means that something is a very important secret.” Steve explained with a side-eyed look at Danny. Steve must have realized that Danny had set him up.

“You can tell me. I’m really good at secrets.” Charlie insisted and Danny had to cover his mouth to hide a smile. Charlie was terrible at keeping secrets. It went far beyond the childish inability to control his excitement. Danny was pretty sure the boy was genetically incapable of any form of omission or deception.

Danny was kinda happy about that.

“I suppose I could tell you. Or I could just TICKLE YOU!” Danny watched as Steve suddenly dug gentle fingers into Charlie’s sides, stomach, and thighs. The boys’ extreme ticklishness was well known. Watching Charlie laugh, writhe, and bat ineffectually at Steve’s hands coupled with the unbridled joy on Steve’s face as he watched the boy not only made Danny laugh fiercely but gave him such a strong case of the warm-and-fuzzies that he had to sit down on Charlie’s bed.

Steve obviously knew when enough was enough and stopped his tickling after a few moments. Danny watched as Charlie, still ensconced in Steve’s lap, calmed down and actually quickly fell into sleep. Danny glanced at the clock by the bed, it was a bit late in the day but he supposed an hour nap wouldn’t hurt. Standing quietly he motioned to the bed and watched as Steve scooped Charlie closed to his chest and gave a complicated little roll to get on his knees before standing up. They settled Charlie under his cover before tip-toeing out of the room.

Once in the hall Danny grabbed Steve by his belt loops and pulled him in close. Steve went willingly, with a soft smile, and leaned down to bring their lips together.

They’re kiss only lasted a moment before Danny pulled away for a yawn. Steve just chuckled and pushed him towards his bedroom.

“Grab a shower and change. I’ll get started on dinner.” Danny did as he was told with a smile.

***

Danny was leaned back on the couch, eyes closed with his hands over his stomach. Steve was inordinately pleased at the sight of Danny relaxed in a soft t-shirt and shorts, full from a dinner Steve had made. The baked chicken; with mushrooms and mozzarella, red potatoes, and spinach salad had gone over great. Even with Charlie, whom was known to balk at new foods. Steve knew he had blushed most of the way through the meal from their enthusiastic praise. It was ridiculous but Steve was happy.

“I hope you saved room for a drink.” Steve let the two beers in his hand clink gently together to get Danny’s attention.

Danny opened his eyes and gave him a gentle smile. He took one of the bottles and patted the couch next to him. Steve set his own bottle on the table and collapsed next to him, putting an arm around Danny’s shoulders as the other man leaned into his side.

“I dunno if I do or not. Dinner was amazing, I’m stuffed. Even Charlie loved it.” Danny was obviously happy, head resting on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you two liked it. Just a recipe I found online.” Steve replied for what must have been the dozenth time that evening.

“Hope you bookmarked it.” Danny nuzzled into his shoulder as he spoke. Steve did bookmark it but he wasn’t going to tell Danny that.

“How was court?” Steve asked in hopes of changing the subject. He had blushed enough for one day.

“It was good, for us, the guys appeal didn’t go through. I still can’t believe he was trying to claim temporary insanity this long after the fact. Thank you for staying with Charlie. He told me what a great day he had with you.” Danny wrapped an arm around his waist and Steve tightened his grip on his shoulder.

Steve had been overjoyed and jumped at the chance to stay with the boy. This thing between him and Danny was still so new that Danny coming to him first had, to Steve, felt like a big step. Like something _important_. Steve spent a lot of time with Danny and the kids together but time alone with the kids was rarer. The kind of trust that Danny had shown made Steve fall a little more in love with him.

“I had a great day with him. He’s a good kid. You uh…you asking me to take care of him for the day really means a lot to me.” Steve confided quietly. Part of him hadn’t wanted to bring it up for fear of embarrassing himself but he really wanted Danny to know how much it meant to him.

Danny pulled away a bit and looked him with a confused expression. For a minute Steve was worried he said the wrong thing but before he could really panic Danny smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Of course I asked you, you big doof. I love you, and more importantly Charlie loves you. Both him and Grace. Soon as I got called in for this appeal I knew I was gonna ask you. Would have even if Rachel and Stan hadn’t been off at their couple’s therapy retreat. I knew you’d take good care of him.” Danny spoke as though everything he said should be obvious, and maybe to him it was, but to Steve his words were monumental. He knew Danny trusted him, they couldn’t do their jobs every day without it, but hearing that that trust extended to the kids choked Steve up a little bit.

Danny didn’t appear to notice the profound effect his words had on him, or he did and chose not to comment, and instead cuddle back into his side with is head on his shoulder.

They sat quietly for a while and Steve was just about to suggest they move into the bedroom when Danny spoke again.

“I’m just sorry that Grace was on her school trip. I would have paid to see you handle both of them alone.” Danny snickered but Steve _loved_ that idea. Not only did he love the kids and love spending time with them but it would also give him another chance to show Danny just how much they all mean to him. How serious he was about forging their relationship into something serious and long lasting.

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the word Build here. Both literal, Steve and Charlie with the Legos, and metaphorical, building a life/relationship with Steve and Danny. I probably made the obvious but I felt the need to explain. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this will be expanded but I could see a sequel, maybe a move-in fic (I am a SUCKER for move-in fics), at a later date. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
Find me on tumblr at https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
